


be obscene, baby, and not heard.

by minute0fdecay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of Voyeurism, Office Sex, Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minute0fdecay/pseuds/minute0fdecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They usually met up on weekends. One of them would go to the other’s house, they’d order food and spend the rest of the weekend in bed together. Geoff had been away on business over the last weekend, meaning that Ryan spent the weekend unfulfilled and frustrated. It was the Tuesday after Geoff’s business trip, and Ryan was being as whiny as possible in order to wind his boss up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	be obscene, baby, and not heard.

“Fuck – God, yes, Geoff” Ryan stammered as he fucked himself down onto his boss’ cock. The office was unusually empty – even for a lunchtime – and Geoff wanted to take the opportunity to show Ryan who was boss after a morning of Ryan acting like a little bitch.

***

They usually met up on weekends. One of them would go to the other’s house, they’d order food and spend the rest of the weekend in bed together. Geoff had been away on business over the last weekend, meaning that Ryan spent the weekend unfulfilled and frustrated. It was the Tuesday after Geoff’s business trip, and Ryan was being as whiny as possible in order to wind his boss up.

Ryan was a diligent worker and always came in early to work, and Geoff felt he ought to in order to make up for the weekend. It had started right from the get go.

“How was your weekend?” Ryan had asked, as Geoff had thrown him a can of diet coke.

“Good! We had a load of meetings with potential sponsors. I suppose the thing is about working with video games is that weekends are still workdays. But we might have additional funding in the pipeline, and some more exclusives coming the way of this office,” Geoff answered enthusiastically. “How was yours?”

“Pretty frustrating,” Ryan said, “I mean, I spent the whole weekend fucking into my own hand because you weren’t around. Not quite the same as having you with me,” Ryan responded in his usual deadpan demeanour. He’d said it so casually that Geoff had to take a second to realise what he’d actually said.

“I’m sorry, hon,” Geoff said, wandering over and planting a kiss on Ryan’s forehead. “I’ll make it up to you over the weekend.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow. “You better.”

No one in the office really knew about Ryan and Geoff’s arrangements, so when Ryan started making moves on Geoff in front of everyone, Geoff knew Ryan must have been really frustrated. They were subtle moves, but moves nonetheless.

The first had been when Geoff had been examining possible games for Go! As he studied the library of games, he felt a presence behind him, and realised who it was as soon as he saw a well-defined arm hold onto the bookshelf-turned-gameshelf over his shoulder, keeping him fairly well in place. He felt Ryan’s crotch lightly brush against his ass, the slight sensation sending a shudder down his spine.

“Hey,” Ryan growled into Geoff’s ear, pretending to examine games too, everyone else too engrossed in editing to realise just how close the two men were.

“Mmm, hey,” Geoff said, instinctually lifting his hand to run over the bulk of Ryan’s muscle, thankful that no one had noticed.

“I missed you,” Ryan said, his lips lightly grazing the shell of Geoff’s ear as he spoke, causing Geoff to inhale sharply. Ryan had pulled away, a game in hand, before Geoff could respond, leaving Geoff stood alone, a little tingly from the encounter.

The next move was when Ryan got up to get another drink from the kitchen. Placing a hand on the back of Geoff’s neck and lightly stroking with his thumb, which he knew full well was something that Geoff enjoyed far too much, he asked Geoff if he wanted anything to drink. Geoff’s brain went to mush when Ryan touched him like that. After responding with a dumb-sounding “uh, maybe,” Ryan went off to get his drink, trailing his fingers over Geoff’s neck as he left. Geoff knew that Ryan knew exactly what he was doing, and it excited him a little.

The third was what pushed Geoff over the edge. Ryan had ordered more HDMI cables for the office, after they had determined that the current ones must have come from a faulty batch. The company that made them had sent them replacements free of charge, and although Ryan seemed happy enough to just give everyone a new cable for them to sort out themselves, he insisted on fitting and replacing Geoff’s. Knowing that Geoff wasn’t going to leave his desk as he was in the middle of an important edit, he manoeuvred himself under the desk, flashing Geoff a wicked grin as he got on his haunches. They kept some consoles under their desks that needed to be connected up to the monitor, and although it was a hassle to do, Geoff did not appreciate Ryan’s slow and deliberate movements as he fixed up Geoff’s setup. He was wearing the boxers that Geoff liked, which Geoff knew thanks to Ryan’s shirt riding up his back, exposing the waistband and the small of Ryan’s back, which showed faint scars from time when Geoff had gotten _waaay_ into scratching him up. Ryan knew that Geoff admired the marks, and Ryan loved showing them off for him. The noises that Ryan made under the desk as he stretched and moved around would not have been heard as sexual from everyone else, but to Geoff, who was now thoroughly wound up could not hear them as anything else. He blushed as he felt himself harden a little, the morning being too sexually charged for him to handle. It was when Ryan finally stood up again that Geoff was going to do something about it. Ryan used Geoff as leverage to stand up, running his hands flat up Geoff’s thighs and over his crotch as he pulled himself up. Geoff had to bite his lip to stop him from making a noise he’d regret as he watched his lover saunter over to his own desk, a smug grin plastered to his face.

It was when everyone apart from Ryan and Geoff went out to lunch that Geoff decided to regain a little control. Unable to escape the sexual tension, he pulled Ryan down into his lap and started to grind up against him until Ryan was just as wound up as he was.

***

Which is how they found themselves in that position. Geoff sitting low in his chair, legs spread, jeans and underwear pooled around his ankles, one hand balled in Ryan’s hair, yanking his head back, the other wrapped around Ryan’s dick, jacking him off as Ryan bounced in his lap, naked from the waist down, Geoff thrusting up into him to help satisfy his apparently insatiable lover.

“G-Geoff-,” Ryan gasped. Geoff pulled on the younger man’s hair as he bit into his neck, sucking at the skin, determined to leave marks there, not caring about whether people would see or not.

“You want people to hear you?” Geoff asked breathily, moving his mouth away from Ryan’s neck to examine the mark he’d left. “You want Burnie or Joel to walk in here and see us fucking? You’d like that?” Geoff asked harshly, not really knowing what answer he was after. He too lost in the moment to care.

“Yes… no… I don’t know,” Ryan moaned, gasping a little as Geoff yanked on his hair again. Geoff stopped thrusting for a second to Ryan’s dismay, who took that as a sign to still.

“No… I want people to see you marked up, but those fucking noises you make, those are for me… Grab that tie,” Geoff said, motioning to the Achievement Hunter tie that had been lying on the couch since Christmas, “or I swear to God I am not going to touch you for the next month.”

Ryan obeyed immediately, walking over to pick up the tie. Geoff stood up as Ryan walked back to him, silently ordering him to turn around, giving his ass a firm slap before applying the gag.

“Now baby, if this gets too much, I want you to reach up and take it out of your mouth, or if that’s too much, just reach your hand up and I’ll do it for you. Understand?”

Ryan nodded. Geoff turned him around to look at him, drinking in the sight of his usually dominant lover all sweaty, marked and gagged. It was beautiful, and it wasn’t long before Ryan was in his lap again, taking all of him in, Geoff’s hand grasping at Ryan’s hair, Ryan’s muffled moans like music to his ears.

“You miss me, huh?” Geoff asked, sitting up slightly, pressing his chest against Ryan’s back, pulling Ryan’s head back to lean on his shoulder. Ryan nodded, his eyes closed, face an expression of ecstasy. “Oh baby,” Geoff growled, “I would have loved for you to come with me but I wouldn’t have left the bed. We’d have been too busy. But I thought of you baby, in that big bed by myself. You know what I thought of? You fucking me while I’m on my back, I fucking _loooove_ when you do that to me, when you fuck me so hard I can’t move the next day. But I gotta say, baby, you’re so fucking beautiful bouncing on my dick. You’ve been so needy today, you’ve been wanting this dick all weekend, huh?”

Geoff knew that Ryan liked dirty talk during sex, and the stifled noises from behind the tie confirmed that. Ryan’s back arched beautifully at Geoff’s words, his movements becoming more desperate, causing the familiar heat to pool in Geoff’s stomach. He lay back in his chair again and allowed Ryan to do all the work. For a while all the noise coming from the office was the sound of skin slapping against skin and Geoff’s low moans. Geoff could tell by how slick his hand was, that Ryan was close to coming too.

Geoff leaned forward again, this time untangling his hand from Ryan’s hair to slide up his shirt. He splayed his hand out over Ryan’s sweaty chest before using his thumb and forefinger to lightly pinch and twist Ryan’s nipple.

“Baby, I’m so close,” Geoff moaned into Ryan’s ear, rolling the bud between his fingers. “You want me to come in you? Fill you up?”

Ryan nodded and again the office was filled with muffled moans (in hindsight, the gag didn’t really supress the noises – just made them a little more difficult to make out) – and from the way Ryan’s hips were starting to jerk, he could tell Ryan was close too. He pinched Ryan’s nipple again and a small spurt of precum coated his hand – he smirked knowing at how easily he could make Ryan come apart.

“Oh, Ryan,” Geoff moaned into Ryan’s neck, “come for me.”

At Geoff’s command, Ryan came. His back arched beautifully as Geoff pumped him through his orgasm, strained moans coming through the tie, his chest heaving as most of his release coated Geoff’s hand, his eyes squeezed shut, his legs turning to jelly as his orgasm sucked all the energy out of him. Geoff thrust up into him through his orgasm, and the feel of Ryan going lax against Geoff’s body was what pushed Geoff over the edge, spilling into Ryan, the frustration of the morning being released all at once. Ryan groaned at the sensation at being filled, the feeling being something he loved, especially after he’d just come himself.

They stayed like that for a few minutes as their heart-rates started to settle, as they waited for their breathing to return to normal. Geoff desperately wanted to fall asleep there and then, but knew that their coworkers could burst through the door at any minute.

After a few minutes, Ryan raised his hand. Confused for a second, Geoff laughed as he realised that the tie was still in Ryan’s mouth. With heavy arms he pulled the gag from Ryan’s mouth, kissing the side of his face as he did so. Ryan chuckled and allow himself to sit like that for another minute or so, before tentatively standing up.

“That feeling will never get less gross,” he said, wrinkling his nose as Geoff’s release ran down his legs. Geoff laughed. Ryan wasn’t usually one to complain. He gingerly pulled some tissues from a box on Geoff’s desk to clean up before throwing the box to Geoff. After they cleaned up and got dressed again, Ryan took the bin bag with the incriminating tissues out to the big skip out back, neither of them too keen on the idea of dirty, come-covered tissues lying in the bin for the next week.

“Man, it smells of sex so much in here,” Ryan said as he walked in again, still red in the face, the bruises on his neck blossoming beautifully. “And I’ve just seen the guys arrive back, so, uh, act normal I guess.”

There was no way that the rest of Achievement Hunter were oblivious to what had gone on, but at least they had the decency not to mention it. In fact, it wouldn’t get mentioned until an office party a few months later, where a drunk Geoff would go around bragging about the incident, causing a sober Ryan to go bright red and bury his head in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm full of post-festival cold, so what better way to feel better than to write fantastic, horrible smut? also shoutout to marilyn manson for the song title and for playing mOBSCENE at download <3 ANYWAY! thanks for reading, feedback is appreciated, and also i love you.  
> <3


End file.
